Un dia de Seliskatius y Darknam
by yoru no karasu
Summary: Un sabado de dos personas extranjeras aparentemente normales que comparten su casa.
1. Un dia de Seliskatius

Abrí los ojos con lentitud, sintiendo la luz de un madrugador amanecer bañando mi cara. Sin darme tiempo a que se me pegaran las sabanas, salí de cama y me desperecé y bostecé delante de la ventana, dejando que aquella mortecina luz me envolviera. A través del cristal pude ver el mar abierto extenderse ante mí. Casi me parecía que me estaba dando los buenos días. Seguramente Dark lo encontraría ridículo.  
Me quite la red del pelo, con lo que mi melena se esparció suavemente sobre mi cuerpo, solamente cubierto por un pijama azulado. Al mirar al reloj de la mesita vi que eran las siete y cinco de la mañana. Hoy era sábado, y mi turno en el hospital no empezaba hasta las once, claro que como era voluntaria, podía ir cuando quisiera. Pero no me apetecía pasar la mañana dormida.  
Abrí la ventana de par en par y aspire la brisa marina, permitiendo que el viento jugueteara con mi pelo por un tiempo. Agite las sabanas de la cama y me fui al baño, dejando que la habitación ventilara.

Antes de entrar, advertí un rumor de agua corriendo. Parecía que Dark se me había adelantado. En fin, me tocaba a mi entonces esperar. Entre en el cuarto de baño.  
A través del vidrio distorsionado de la ducha, pude ver el cuerpo de Dark. Vi como su pelo se movía la girar la cabeza para mirarme.

-Buenos días, Dark. Espero que no te moleste si me lavo la cara.

-No.-fue la escueta respuesta.

Abrí el grifo del agua fría (daba igual, Dark siempre se duchaba en agua fría, como yo) y me lave la cara generosamente. Me mire al espejo mientras me cepillaba el pelo. Mis ojos seguían teniendo el brillo intenso de siempre, cosa que incluso yo tenía que admitir.  
Con la intención de dejar un poco de intimidad a mi compañero, salí del baño y me fui al salón-cocina. Una vez allí, tome las escaleras para bajar a mi jardín.

Nuevamente tuve la impresión de que me daban los buenos días, aunque esta ocasión eran todas mis plantas. No pude evitar que en mis labios aflorase una gran sonrisa mientras las saludaba a todas. Me pare un momento en el esqueje de rosas naranjas que planté para Kate. Parecían que iban a florecer estupendamente. Después me arrodille para saludar a mi planta favorita. Profesaba un gran cariño a todo mi jardín, pero aquella planta era especial. Eran crisantemos de Derterion, los mismos que solía ver desde el balcón de mi habitación en Erileas. Necesitaban de muchos cuidados, pero nunca dejaron de conmoverme sus bellas flores. Aún no era época de floración, por lo general florecen en los últimos días de Febrero. Para entonces yo ya habría… No, no era aun el momento de pensar aquello.

El sol ya se asomaba por el horizonte, pero aun tardaría un par de horas en caldear la fría mañana. Me apresure y recolecte con cuidado de no dañar las plantas un poco de prímula.  
Ya en la cocina, molí la hierba y la mezcle con corteza de balsamina. Puse a hervir agua y espere por mi té. A los pocos minutos, ya estaba saboreando una deliciosa infusión de un hermoso color esmeralda. Realmente, tenia que empezar a cuestionarme mi obsesión por el té. En esas cavilaciones estaba yo cuando Dark apareció por la cocina, ya vestido. Como no, de negro.

-¿Una taza? Esta recién hecho…

Dark simplemente cogió un vaso y se sirvió. Había hecho poco, por lo que la tetera ya estaba vacía. Aquella mañana parecía de buen humor, no tenia el ceño fruncido.

-¿Vas a revisar las motos? Recuerda mirar la batería de la mía, creo que le queda poca.-dije solo para hablar un poco con él. Sabía perfectamente lo de la batería.

El asintió, pero una vez hubo vaciado el vaso, dijo:

-Hoy me encargo yo de las tareas de casa. La ducha ya esta libre.

-Vaya, gracias.

Fui a mi habitación, dejando a Dark haciéndose el desayuno, y cogí la ropa que me iba a vestir (una camiseta blanca con "have a nice day", mi cazadora blanca y unos vaqueros). Me desnude y me metí en la ducha. El agua fría cayó sobre mí y limpio todo mi cuerpo. No pude evitar empezar a cantar. En apenas unos minutos, ya estaba dando todo lo que podían mis pulmones. Cualquier ocasión es buena para practicar, pensé. Kate ya me había dicho que tenía que practicar a menudo. Aunque lo más de las veces, eran ánimos para seguir adelante.  
Una vez acabada mi sesión de canto (que duró bastante, dado el tiempo que tenía que dedicar a mi pelo), me vestí, trence mi pelo y salí dispuesta a comer mi desayuno.

Dark ya no estaba, y el hecho de oír el ronroneo de un motor en el garaje me confirmo su posición y actividad. Abrí la nevera y cogí un par de hojas de lechuga, que lave cuidadosamente, para después poner en una rebanada de pan fresco de procedencia no muy clara. Supuse que fue cosa de Dark, dado que la barra estaba empezada. Con un tomate y una manzana, ya tenía hecho mi desayuno, el cual me tome sin prisas.

Mire el reloj, aun eran las ocho y algo. Tenía tiempo de sobra. Decidí echar un repaso a mis libros durante un par de horas. Fui a mi cuarto y cogí el libro de la mesita de noche. Me sorprendí al ver mi cama hecha. Me senté en el borde del colchón y me puse a leer. Historia de Derterion, mis estudios, al fin y al cabo.

De no ser por que a las diez tenia puesta la alarma del reloj, me hubiera pasado todo el día leyendo. Me estire un poco y comprobé el estado de la casa antes de irme. Todo en orden. Sonreí satisfecha y cerré persianas y puertas antes de bajar al garaje, no sin antes decir un adiós que nadie oyó, pues no había nadie. Al bajar, vi que mi moto era la única que estaba. Realmente me gustaba, en especial los grabados plateados que tenia, de hojas de ábaco y rosas. Abrí el portal, me puse el casco, encendí el motor y me encaré con la carretera.

No llevaba prisa ninguna, así que conducía bastante tranquila. No como Dark, que siempre iba a toda la velocidad que le era posible. En un cuarto de hora, ya estaba en la ciudad. Di un pequeño rodeo antes de llegar al hospital, tenía ganas de pasear. Al final, aparque mi moto en el lugar de siempre y guardé el casco.

La recepción del hospital seguía como siempre, con unas cuantas personas sentadas en las butacas de espera, y la recepcionista saludándome.

-Buenos días, Seliskatius. Vienes un poco pronto.

-No tenía mucho más que hacer, señora Pelagia.

La señora Pelagia era una rusa de cincuenta y tantos años, severa con los desconocidos y familiar con los amigos. Al principio trabajaba de enfermera, pero al pasar los años acabo de recepcionista. Recuerdo que fue ella la primera cara que vi en este hospital.

-Que casualidad. Melanie también ha venido pronto hoy. Estas jovencitas de ahora…

Melanie era una chica de veinte años que trabajaba aquí como enfermera, entró al mismo tiempo que yo. Prácticamente, éramos compañeras de estudios, claro que ella pensaba dedicarse a la enfermería profesionalmente. Éramos bastante amigas, aunque rara vez nos veíamos fuera del hospital.  
Con paso calmado, me dirigí a los vestuarios que teníamos detrás de recepción. Allí me la encontré.  
Melanie tenía un pelo castaño claro, con una media melena escrupulosamente cuidada. Tenía unos ojos castaños con cierto tinte verdoso. Yo la tenía por guapa, y seguramente no era la única persona en opinarlo. No demasiado alta pero bastante delgada. Era una persona realmente amable y cariñosa, a la que yo tenía en estima. Le sonreí cordialmente.

-¡Selis! No esperaba verte ahora.-me dijo Melanie aún con su ropa de calle.

-Bueno, yo tampoco.-dije yendo hacia mi taquilla y cogiendo mi uniforme de enfermera.

-¿Cómo te va, amiga?

-En fin, otro sábado como otro cualquiera. Veremos que tal están los pacientes.

-A ver cual es el afortunado al que cuidaras, todos a los que atiendes se curan muy pronto.

-Oh, vamos. No exageres.

-Y por encima, eres la única voluntaria que he conocido jamás. Eres ejemplar, ¿nunca te lo habían dicho?

-Más veces de la que me gustaría, en serio.

-¡¡No es tiempo de charlar!!-gritó una voz severa con un volumen mucho más elevado de lo que nos gustaría a las dos.  
Reconocimos al instante a la dueña de la voz. Era la instructora y supervisora de las enfermeras, la señora Thompson. Aunque las dos aprendimos mucho de ella, nos costaba encontrar agradable su presencia. Su costumbre de gritarnos lo explicaba en cierta manera.  
Intentando evitar nuevos berridos (cosa que no pudo ser), nos cambiamos de ropa rápidamente y nos presentamos delante de ella.

-No os creáis que por presentaros antes de tiempo podéis perderlo charlando como cotorras. Melanie, ve a la segunda planta, al quirófano. Tú, Seliskatius, a la cuarta. El doctor Grend te dirá que hacer. ¡¡Ya!!

Le dirigí una mirada de compasión a Melanie: Aún no conseguía reprimir cierto miedo ante las operaciones quirúrgicas. Supuse que ese era el motivo por el que la señora Thompson la había mandado a ella y no a mí.

Tomé el ascensor (yo era más partidaria de las escaleras, pero tenia que llegar lo más pronto posible) y llegue a la cuarta planta sin más contratiempos que un niño del ascensor llamándome "enfermera guapa". Nada más entrar, me encontré con el doctor Grend.

-Vaya, Seliskatius. Parece que estas teniendo un éxito arrollador con los hombres…-comentó al oír al niño.

Me reí. El doctor Grend era un treinteañero que no destacaba por su físico, aunque tampoco hacia lo contrario. Pero su mejor cualidad era un buen sentido del humor.

-La señora Thompson me mando aquí.

-Pues no podría haber hecho mejor. Esta mañana me toca ocuparme de las vacunas contra el nuevo virus de esa condenada gripe. Teniéndote a ti, nadie tendrá miedo de esas agujas…

La verdad, nunca conseguí entender el pánico que alguna gente le tenia a las inyecciones. Aunque trabajando aquí, pude ver ejemplos muy claros y abundantes…

-Vamos, ven. Hay que preparar las agujas.

No perdí tiempo en pensármelo y seguí al doctor por los pasillos hasta llegar a un pequeño cuarto usado como almacén. Un montón de cajas y otras cosas se apilaban con un inaparente orden. El doctor Grend cogio una de las cajas. Parecía pesada.

-¿Crees que podrás con la otra?

-No se preocupe, doctor.

Confirmando la etiqueta, agarre la otra caja. Sí, era pesada y bien pesada. En aquellos momentos era cuando echaba en falta la constitución de Dark. Podía con ella, aunque me costaba lo mío.  
Resoplando un poco, deje la caja delicadamente en el suelo de la consulta. Me recoloque el uniforme.

-Ya viste que van bien repletitas. Tenemos que administrarlas todas…

-Y supongo que con eso ya tenemos ocupada la mañana…

-En efecto. Pero piensa que cada una que pones, es una persona que se salva de la gripe. Creo que te lo agradecerán.

-No me hace falta que lo hagan.-repuse sonriendo.

-Creo que todo el personal sanitario de este país debería tomar ejemplo de tu optimismo…

Y después Melanie no me creía que estuviera cansada de oírlo…

-Bueno, ve llamando a la gente.-me dijo tendiéndome una lista. Una muy extensa lista.

Nuestro primer paciente era ni más ni menos que el niño del ascensor. En cuanto entró, tomado del brazo de su madre, se me quedo mirando con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡La enfermera guapa! ¡Mira, mamá! ¿A que es guapa?

Sonreí cansada. Aquel rapaz parecía creer que yo era un ángel o algo así.

-No le haga caso, joven. Ya sabe como son los niños.-se disculpo la madre.

-No pasa nada, señora. Todos fuimos niños alguna vez.

El doctor Grend termino de preparar la jeringuilla. Al verla, el niño pareció asustarse un poco.

-No te preocupes, pequeño. Será la "enfermera guapa" quien te la ponga.

Le dirigí una mirada de reproche para después coger la jeringa y arremangar al rapaz.

-Vamos, que no es nada. Si te portas como un valiente, te daré un regalo ¿Vale?-le dije al niño.

Al parecer funcionó, por que simplemente miro hacia otro lado, esperando el pinchazo.  
Al instante vi donde estaba el caudal sanguíneo e hice presión con la aguja. El rapaz no pareció notarlo (o eso intentaba aparentar). Vacié el contenido en su cuerpo y después le coloque una tirita en el brazo.

-Venga, campeón. Ya esta.

El simplemente se me quedo mirando.

-Ah, quieres tu regalo. Claro, lo prometido es deuda.

Me incliné y le besé suavemente la frente. El niño comenzó a colorarse hasta el punto de parecer una luz de tráfico. La señora se despidió de nosotros y abandono la sala.

-Vaya, menuda mujer fatal que nos has salido. ¿No crees que te has pasado? Ahora ese niño no se volverá a lavar la cara.-comentó el doctor Grend.

-Se la debía por el ascensor…

-Ya… Recuérdame que tenga cuidado contigo.

Eran las dos pasadas cuando acabamos con la última vacuna. Me senté en la silla un poco cansada.

-Creo que ya hemos acabado la lista.

-Muy bien. Puedes irte a comer a casa, si quieres. Me has sido de gran ayuda, Selis.

-Gracias, doctor.

Baje al vestuario a cambiarme. En el ascensor encontré a Melanie.

-Oye ¿Qué tal en quirófano?

Melanie articuló una expresión de angustia.

-Fatal, me sentía agobiada, con aquel hombre abierto en canal… pero esta vez no fue tan mal como la primera…

-Vaya, estas mejorando.

-Me alegra que lo digas… ¿Tú que tal?

-Toda la mañana poniendo inyecciones. Fue un poco aburrido, la verdad.

-A mi me mandaron limpiar el quirófano después de la operación. No sabes las ganas que tengo de tomarme un descanso…

-Venga, dentro de un poco ya estarás comiendo una de esas pizzas que tanto te gustan.

-En serio, Selis. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

-Estoy muy ocupada. Además mi compañero se preocupa mucho si intento salir con alguien.-dije sonriendo.

-Ese compañero tuyo debe ser un aguafiestas… Entiendo que al ser una exiliada quieras protegerte, pero es que solo te veo aquí y en los conciertos…

-Melanie, entiéndelo. Además es por ti.

-Vale, vale.

Las dos llegamos a nuestros vestuarios (seguidas por la acuciante mirada de la señora Thompson) y nos cambiamos. Melanie vestía una camiseta roja con el dibujo de un cachorro de tigre. Unos vaqueros y un bonito cinturón marrón. Salimos por la puerta tras despedirnos de Pelagia. Hacia un hermoso día, aunque se veían unas nubes en el lejano horizonte.

-Un día tienes que llevarme en esa pedazo de moto que tienes. No te pega una maquina tan grande.

-Oh, va bien, no creas.

-Te creo. Hoy no, que pillo un taxi.

-Como quieras…-dije un poco decepcionada. Quería enseñarle a Melanie la suavidad que podía tener mi moto.  
Viendo como ella se introducía en el amarillo vehículo, me monte en mi chopper e hice ronronear el motor.

En poco tiempo, ya recorría las calles de la ciudad con relativa calma. Mientras me paraba en un semáforo, pensé que iba a comer hoy. Primero hice un pequeño inventario mental de qué había en la nevera. Verduras y fruta principalmente y un poco de carne. Tampoco es que estuviera muy hambrienta, así que algo ligero… El semáforo se puso en verde.

Ya podía ver el mar, que ese extendía a mi lado por todo el horizonte, con aun un tímido sol en lo alto del firmamento. Había poco tráfico, así que no tuve problemas en hacer un viraje rápido y detener mi moto en el hormigón delante de la puerta del garaje. No vi rastro de Dark ni de su vehículo. Quizás aun no había venido, o quizás no pensaba comer en casa esta vez. Abrí la puerta y deje allí mi moto, para después subir.

La casa estaba recién limpia, por lo que deduje que Dark se había pasado por aquí para adecentarla, y después se había largado. Francamente, y aunque la casa no necesitaba mucho cuidado, encontraba agradable el aspecto limpio que ofrecía entonces.  
Dado que hacia buen tiempo, decidí comer en la terraza.  
Abrí la nevera, y viendo las existencias me decidí por unos rollitos de primavera.

Empecé a ponerme la mesa en la terraza. Un mantelito, el plato, los cubiertos y una varita de incienso. Más allá del balcón se extendía mi jardín y el mar. Realmente, era un paisaje que me resultaba conmovedor. Volví a la cocina y me prepare dos rollitos mientras tarareaba para mí. Lleve mi comida la terraza y allí comencé a comer.  
Estaba delicioso. Aun así, eché un poco de menos la compañía de Dark. Aunque silencioso y hosco, me sentía extraña si él no estaba cerca. Supuse que me había acostumbrado demasiado a tenerlo alrededor.  
Un pequeño pájaro se poso en la barandilla, piando suavemente. Le di unas migajas de mi comida y lo acaricie un poco. Una vez hube acabado, recogí y lave el plato. Dark me había dicho que él se encargaba, pero lo hice de cualquier manera.

Di un paseo por la casa, mirando como estaba. Todo en un riguroso orden. A la tarde volvería al hospital, así que mejor tomar un descanso. Volví al salón. Eche un vistazo por encima a una partida de ajedrez que tenía pendiente con Dark, pero en aquel momento no se me ocurrió ninguna jugada especialmente brillante.  
Me senté en el sofá y encendí la tele. Rápidamente puse las noticias. En aquel momento estaban con el parte económico. Miré las cifras que recorrían la pantalla y me guarde mis propias conclusiones. Había algo extraño en todo aquello. Sin muchas ganas de seguir delante de la tele, la apagué sin más ceremonias.  
No tenía mucho que hacer. Volví a montar en mi moto para irme.

Estaba llegando a la ciudad cuando lo sentí. Un fuerte estampido, como el de un trueno en la tierra. Una gran columna de humo alzándose en el horizonte. Un humo, negro, espeso. Augurio de muerte y caos.

Había estallado una bomba.

Adelante un tanto temerariamente al coche que circulaba delante de mí. Habría muchos heridos, seguramente. Al hospital llegaría una avalancha de moribundos, y en cada caso unos pocos minutos marcaban la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Tenía que llegar y ocupar mi puesto lo antes posible.

Llegué al aparcamiento y aparque con un derrape mas propio de una piloto de rally que de mi. Melanie estaba allí, corriendo hacia las puertas. La alcance sin esfuerzos.

-¡Selis! ¡Como me alegro de verte!

-No es el momento, Melanie. Ya sabes lo que tenemos que hacer.

Cruzamos la sala de espera con rapidez, pronto deje a Melanie detrás. No lo parecía, pero era una buena corredora. En cuanto me cambie y me preparé, ocupe mi puesto en el aparcamiento de la sección de urgencias. Pronto Melanie se reunió conmigo y el resto de personal.

-Estoy preparada, Selis.-me susurró Melanie.

Sabía que en el fondo, lo decía por ella. Era una chica sensible. Un aluvión de moribundos agonizantes era lo último que nuestro ánimo necesitaba. Pero era nuestro deber, y como tal, íbamos a cumplirlo.

Las sirenas anunciaron desde la distancia aquello que a la vez temíamos y anhelábamos. Con la rapidez propia de estos casos, se abrieron las puertas de la ambulancia. Sabía lo que me encontraría y estaba mentalizada. Agarré la camilla con prontitud sin mirar al ocupante, cosa que Melanie si hizo. Ella retrocedió.

Era un hombre, le faltaba la pierna izquierda y tenia el cuerpo abrasado y en muy mal estado hasta el cuello. Empecé a correr llevando la camilla. Al pasar por el lado de Melanie, pude ver como esta derramaba una queda lágrima.

Empecé a hacerle los primeros auxilios y a diagnosticar las heridas. Era más grave de lo que me pareció al principio: Tenía trozos de metralla incrustados en el pecho. Me habló. Su voz era ahogada y débil.

-Dígame la verdad... ¿Sobreviviré?

-¡Por supuesto que si!-exclamé.

Lo haría, sí. Si se le atendía rápidamente y con eficacia. Y yo personalmente iba a asegurarme de eso.

Me pareció que sonreía. Parecía que confiaba en mí. No iba a defraudarle.

Sin perder un instante, cogí los instrumentos de cirujano que tenia al alcance. Lo prioritario era detener la hemorragia y extirpar la metralla.

-Bien, por ahora esta fuera de peligro. Le traeré a un medico.

-Gracias...

-No las aceptare si no se recupera.

Volví corriendo a la puerta. Mi uniforme estaba abundantemente manchado en sangre, pero ni siquiera me di cuenta de eso. Melanie aun estaba allí. Dada su experiencia, solo podía encargarse de primeros auxilios, así que casi todo su tiempo tenia que dedicarlo a descargar las ambulancias.

-Selis... no puedo... aquel niño...muerto...

-¡Melanie, no te rindas! ¡Aun quedan muchos, y sus vidas están en tus manos!

Mi madre me había criado entre algodones, intentando alejarme todo lo posible de la guerra que sufría nuestro país. Pero cuando yo apenas tenia cuatro años, le fue imposible seguir protegiéndome, y tuvo que ponerme en manos de unos amigos de la familia y mandarme al exilio. Entonces conocí la crueldad de la guerra y comprendí que lo que muchos llamaban infierno en realidad se encontraba en este planeta. Durante las horas que siguieron, a mi mente le fue imposible liberarse de los horribles recuerdos de mi primera experiencia en un hospital de campaña en primera línea. Gente ensangrentada, gente que viviría, gente que moriría... Inocentes envueltos en una sangrienta espiral, civiles que pagaban el precio del soldado.

Cada vida que pasaba por mis manos la cuidaba como si fuera la mía propia, aferrándome al último aliento con todas mis fuerzas. Por supuesto, tenía que aceptar que había algunos que ya estaban sentenciados sin posibilidad, por mucho que odiase el hecho. En esos casos, procuraba hacerles el transito lo más confortable posible.

Mis manos goteaban sangre, y mi pelo estaba apelmazado en las puntas. Resoplaba pesadamente. La peor de las oleadas ya había pasado, ahora quedaban victimas leves, pero no por ello menos urgentes. Pero mi cuerpo se negaba a dar más de si tras ocho horas de adrenalina, sangre y miedo. Estaba sentada en una de las sillas de recepción, a punto de desmoronarme de puro cansancio. Melanie estaba conmigo, apoyada en mí y con síntomas aún más acentuados de fatiga. Al menos ahora había conseguido controlar las náuseas. Ella se había comportado muy bien, cumpliendo su deber con una eficiencia envidiable. La admiraba por ello.

-Selis... no puedo más...

-Yo… tampoco.

-¿Qué demonios ocurrió allá afuera?

-Un atentado en el aeropuerto…-dijo la señora Pelagia, que se había acercado sin que ninguna de las dos se hubiera dado cuenta.- Piensan que fue cosa de terroristas, pero de momento no han revindicado nada ni se han identificado. Simplemente, pusieron la bomba y se largaron, los muy desgraciados.

Inmediatamente vino a mi mente quien podía estar detrás de todo eso. Solo conocía a un grupo terrorista en la ciudad capaz de hacer eso. No, no iba a dejar las cosas así.

-Estáis destrozadas. Lo siento mucho, chicas.

-No se preocupe. Es nuestro deber.-respondió Melanie.

-Pues lo habéis cumplido muy bien, la señora Thompson esta muy orgullosa de vosotras. Por ahora, será mejor que volváis a casa a descansar.

-Pero…

-¡No admito peros! ¡Mirad como estáis! ¡Id a casa, es una orden!

Algo resignadas, nos vimos obligadas a obedecer. Con paso arrastrado, fuimos a las taquillas y nos cambiamos y limpiamos. Salimos del hospital.

-Ten cuidado al conducir, Selis.

-Mmm…No se si será buena idea montarme en la moto ahora.

Entonces las dos nos fijamos en un llamativo coche en el solitario aparcamiento. Era un Pointiac Firebird con llamas pintadas. Un coche que reconocería en cualquier parte.

Apoyada en el vehiculo, esperaba una chica igual de notoria. Bajo el farol, su pelo naranja vivo, peinado en una coleta, destellaba como si fuese una llama. Tenía los ojos de un bonito color azul claro y unas facciones atractivas. Vestía un top negro de lana y una cazadora azul, también unos ceñidos vaqueros complementados por unas botas de gogó. Aquella ceñida indumentaria no ocultaba una realmente destacable silueta.

Reconocí que no esperaba ver a Catherine, mi compañera de clase y la guitarrista del grupo Sunmoon (del que yo era la cantante), allí.

-Ey, Selis… ¡Vaya pintas llevas! ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ya sabes… el atentado y eso…

-Oh, claro. Debió de ser muy duro…-Entonces Kate reparó en Melanie, que aun seguía cerca de mí examinado a Kate con cautela.- ¿Quién es ella?

-Bueno… Es Melanie, mi compañera en el hospital. Una buena amiga mía. Melanie, esta es Kate, la guitarrista del grupo. Siento que os hayáis tenido que conocer en esta situación.

-No es tu culpa. Encantada.-dijo cortésmente ante Melanie, al que esta respondió con un amago de sonrisa.

-Tendrás que perdonarnos, pero estamos algo cansadas.-dijo Melanie.

-Bueno… la verdad es que vine aquí por que sentí la bomba, y sabiendo que Selis estaba trabajando y lo abnegado de su personalidad… en fin, que cuando acabará no estaría en disposición de volver a casa por si sola.

-¿Me has venido a buscar?-le pregunte.

-Resumiéndolo: sí.

-Muchísimas gracias, Kate. Te debo una.

-Puedo llevaros a las dos. ¿Dónde vives, Melanie?

Ella titubeo.

-Tranquila, puedes confiar en ella.

-En el 37 de la Avenida Baja.

-No hay problema. Venga, montaos.

-Gracias por llevarme…-dijo Melanie, sentada junto a mí en los asientos de atrás.

-No tienes por qué. Las amigas de Selis son mis amigas.

-En serio, Kate. Creo que te debo la vida.

-No seas así. Los únicos que deben vidas son todos esos a los que habrás ayudado en el hospital.

-No sé como devolvértelo….

-Me conformo que hagas un buen papel la próxima vez que toquemos… eh, Melanie ¿Nos has visto alguna vez?

-Si, un par. Lo hacéis muy bien, en serio.

-No hace falta que me agradezcas nada, ricura. Ya hemos llegado.

El Pointiac circulaba con cierta calma por el radio exterior de la ciudad. Kate manejaba el volante sin grandes esfuerzos. Yo me esforzaba por no caer dormida sobre la ventanilla, cosa nada fácil. Mi pelo seguía apestando a sangre.

-Desde luego, menudo aspecto tienes.-oí que decía Kate.

Refunfuñe, no me sentía capaz de vocalizar nada más.

-Bueno, imagino que sabrás donde enterarte de los detalles de lo del mediodía. Seguro que Dark sabe más que yo.-dijo Kate

Entonces algo ardió dentro de mí. Fue como si la frustración de todos los muertos y heridos tomaran presencia y se inflamaran en mis venas. Una furia que no creía capaz de sentir se adueño de mí.

-Dark… No pienso perdonarte lo que has hecho…-pensé para mí.

Darknam era miembro de un grupo terrorista establecido en la ciudad. Luchaban desde las sombras para derrocar desde el extranjero al tirano de Markion, su patria. Markion y Derterion llevaban décadas en guerra, la misma guerra que nos obligo a Darknam y a mí a exiliarnos en los Estados Unidos. Mi único deseo es que la guerra finalizase, pero Dark solo estaría satisfecho cuando Minos, el tirano de Markion, estuviera muerto. No descansaría hasta ver con sus propios ojos la tumba de Minos… de su padre. No le importaba sacrificar miles de vidas si era necesario para lograrlo.

Esa era la persona responsable de tanto dolor y sufrimiento del que había sido participe. Darknam, príncipe de Markion. Darknam, la persona con la que compartía mi casa. Darknam, aquel a quien deseaba odiar en ese momento.

Viendo mi cambio de humor, Kate se preocupó.

-Selis… ¿Estas bien?

-Acelera… quiero llegar pronto a casa.

Parecía sorprendida y algo asustada cuando sobrepaso el límite de velocidad establecido. Aunque ella siempre me decía que era de lo más apacible que se había encontrado, cuando realmente me enfadaba podía llegar a asustar bastante.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué poner una bomba en el aeropuerto? ¿Qué hizo que toda aquella gente mereciera una explosión? Darknam era práctico e inhumanamente frío. No le importaba causar dolor en la consecución de sus objetivos. Pero eso no quería decir que lo causara innecesariamente (aunque no le desagradara). Tenia que tener unos buenos motivos para haber hecho aquello. Y yo pensaba averiguarlos… porqué como no los tuviera…

Kate aparcó el Pointiac en la entrada al garaje. Las dos salimos del coche.

-Si tal mañana pasó a buscarte para que puedas coger la moto…

No le respondí. Furibunda, entré en casa.

Allí estaba él, tranquilamente sentado en una silla delante de la inconclusa partida de ajedrez. Como si nada hubiera pasado, como si aquello hubiera sido solo una brisa. Su calma me irrito aún más. Me miró al notar mi alteración. Parecía que ya saber de antemano cual seria mi respuesta a lo que había hecho. Sus gélidos ojos estaban clavados en mí, expectantes por ver cual sería mi reacción.

Ni siquiera se apartaron cuando Kate entró en casa.

-La madre… cuanta tensión hay hoy en el ambiente.-comentó ella por lo bajo.

-Darknam…Has sido tú ¿Verdad?-fue lo único que alcancé a decir.

Por su cara, seguramente había dicho lo que el había previsto que dijera.

-Sabes que no podría haberlo hecho solo… Traes un aspecto… impactante. Será mejor que te duches.-respondió en derterense. Al parecer, no quería que Kate se enterase de nuestra conversación.

Al menos, en eso estaba de acuerdo con él.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué lo hicisteis?!

-Te lo diré en una palabra: Horngrant. Un espía pensaba filtrar los planos. Asesinarlo con una bomba en el aeropuerto era nuestra mejor opción. Así no llamará la atención. Ya tenemos a unos islámicos como cabezas de turco.-respondió con una calma frustrante.

Tuve que echar mano del sofá para caer sobre blando. Comencé a sudar frío. Horngrant… Aquel asunto era muy peligroso. Demasiado.

Markion siempre fue una nación muy beligerante, y por tanto desde sus comienzos siempre estuvieron a la última en desarrollo de armamento. Su más temible creación eran los misiles Horngrant. Misiles nucleares de baja magnitud. Su pequeña potencia en comparación con el resto de cabezas nucleares lo hacia mortalmente versátil y eficiente, pudiendo atacar cualquier objetivo indiscriminatoriamente desde cualquier vehículo lanzacohetes. Puestos avanzados, líneas enemigas, ciudades…Lo destruían todo y solo permanecía la radiación. Eran mucho más terroríficos que el armamento nuclear de los EEUU.

Por suerte, Markion es la única potencia que cuenta con semejante arsenal. De momento el resto del mundo ha sido incapaz de desarrollar una tecnología semejante. La mera idea de una nación como los Estados Unidos con semejantes armas se me parecía salida de una pesadilla.

-¿Qué prefieres, una o dos docenas de muertos… o unos cuantos descerebrados con el poder de causar un holocausto nuclear? Entiéndelo, Selis. Solo he elegido el mal menor.

Sencillamente no podía responder… Tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento… ¿Para qué? No conseguía aceptarlo por más que lo intentará. No pude moverme. Me quede allí, apoyada en el respaldo del sofá, totalmente paralizada. Había llegado a mi límite…

Darknam simplemente permaneció en su sitio. Kate vino en mi ayuda.

-¡Selis! ¡¿Estas bien?!

-Una pequeña impresión, eso es todo. Solo tiene que descansar un rato.-respondió Darknam, ahora usando el ingles.

-Vamos, levanta. Te llevaré a cama.

Ella me hizo incorporar y me apoyó en ella, de modo que pudiera cargar con mi cuerpo y llevarme a mi habitación. Apenas pude responder más que con un ahogado y apenas audible "gracias".

Me dejo sobré mi cama y de paso dejo unos papeles en la mesa.

-Son las partituras de la nueva canción. Échales una ojeada cuando te sientas mejor.

Su voz apenas consiguió llegar a mi nublada mente.

Apagó la luz y se fue, mirándome con un gesto de preocupación y solidaridad

Me quede sola en la oscuridad de mi cuarto. Pronto perdí la consciencia y me quede dormida tal cual sobre mi cama.


	2. Un dia de Darknam

La oscuridad me envolvía. Una risa macabra saturaba el aire mientras veía como todo a mí alrededor era consumido por las llamas.

Sentí algo doloroso en mi pierna. Una víbora negra se escabullo y se sumergió en el fuego. Me había mordido. El mortal veneno no tardaría en hacer su trabajo. En pocos minutos mi vida habría acabado.

Me desperté sobresaltado en mi habitación, de nuevo envuelto por la oscuridad. Pero esta era agradable y conocida. Otra pesadilla. ¿Cuándo lograría acostumbrarme? Tras unos minutos, mi cuerpo se relajó. Con un suspiro, miré el reloj. Las siete menos cuarto.

No me apetecía dormir más. Con un refunfuño, me levante de cama intentando expulsar los recuerdos de los malos sueños de mi mente.

Abrí un poco la persiana. Aún faltaban algunos minutos para el amanecer, así que la penumbra no era del todo absoluta. Mejor. No me gustaba despertarme con el sol cegándome la cara.

Recorriendo mi habitación más por memoria que por vista, cogí unos vaqueros negros y me los puse. Descalzo, salí al pasillo. Parecía ser que Selis aún estaba dormida. Seguramente despertaría dentro de poco. Parecía tener una extraña simbiosis con los ciclos de luz del día.

Ande un poco por la casa, abriendo ligeramente las ventanas. En el exterior, el mar permanecía en una quietud muy propia de los amaneceres por aquí. El exuberante (y selvático, a mi gusto) jardín de Selis tambien comenzaba a desperezarse.

Hoy era sábado. Tenía cosas que hacer, para eso tendría que reunirme con mis compatriotas en el taller de Joseph. Ya les había dado a todos el aviso para encontrarnos allá a las doce. Pero aunque quisiera llegar pronto, salir de estas horas seria una estupidez.

Mejor aprovechar el tiempo, de modo que me encamine hacia la ducha.

Las primeras gotas fueron gélidas, pero agradables para mí, que ya estaba habituado al frío. Siempre me duchaba en agua fría. Supongo que es uno de esos absurdos hábitos que la gente no puede ni quiere abandonar. Algo tan absurdo pero tan necesario… como la desesperanza de un moribundo al aferrarse inútilmente a la vida.

Ya estaba completamente sumido en mis habituales reflexiones matutinas cuando alguien entro en el cuarto de baño.

A través del distorsionado cristal de la ducha vi una figura con una larga cabellera rubia enfundada en un pijama azulado. Selis, como no.

-Buenos días, Dark. Espero que no te moleste si me lavo las manos.-me dijo con su habitual tono dulce.

-No.

Dark… Era curioso que el diminutivo de mi nombre resultara en un adjetivo tan apropiado a mí. ¿Quizás mis padres lo hicieron a propósito? Siempre tuvieron un sentido el humor muy retorcido…

Pareció darse un poco de prisa en su labor, para después dejarme a solas. Aunque nos conocíamos desde muy pequeños y nos tratábamos como a hermanos, la verdad es que agradecía intimidad a la hora de ducharme. Cuando acabe me dirigí a mi habitación y me vestí con la ropa negra de siempre. Al salir de la habitación vi que Selis estaba tomándose un té. Era justamente lo que necesitaba para empezar el día.

-¿Una taza? Esta recién hecho…-me invitó.

No iba a negarme. Cualquier tipo de infusión hecha por ella estaba siempre delicioso. Cogí mi vaso de siempre y me serví hasta dejar la pequeña tetera vacía. Esta vez parecía que había optado por una receta sencilla, reconocí en mi boca el sabor de la prímula.

-¿Vas a revisar las motos? Recuerda mirar la batería de la mía, creo que le queda poca.-me dijo.

Por supuesto que sabia lo de la batería, me lo había dicho anoche.

Vacié el resto del vaso de un trago y me levanté de la mesa.

-Hoy me encargo yo de las tareas de casa. La ducha ya esta libre.-me ofrecí.

-Vaya, gracias.

Ella parecía sorprendida. Era normal. Semejante muestra de buena voluntad no era muy frecuente en mí. Pero hoy a Selis le tocaba turno en el hospital, y tenia que compensarla de alguna manera por lo que le iba a hacer pasar. Aunque la verdad… no tenía sentido ninguno. Era algo que tenia que hacer y punto. Le pesara a quien le pesara.

Empecé a prepararme un cacao caliente. Seliskatius se fue, presumiblemente a ducharse. Mientras se calentaba, fui a la nevera y saqué una barra de pan fresco que tenia guardada. Con un poco de queso, ya tenía mi desayuno completo. Justo cuando tomaba los últimos bocados, oí la voz de Seliskatius imponerse al rumor del agua y entonar una hermosa canción.

Después de recoger, y aprovechando que mi cantarina amiga estaba ocupada, fui a su habitación y le arregle la cama. Nada más entrar me cegó el sol, que entraba con toda holgura por una ventana abierta de par en par. Definitivamente, Selis debía de ser fotosintética. Con razón le gustan tanto las plantas.

Di los últimos toques y me dirigí al garaje a poner a punto las motos. Lo necesitaría. Para empezar, arregle lo de la batería de Selis. Después me centre en la mía.

Era un modelo parecido a una Harley, pero un poco más bajo y con el manillar más alto. Era de un negro brillante y aspecto imponente, con unas grandes ruedas y un motor de aspecto potente. Bueno, lo era, eso lo sabia muy bien. Aunque la mayor cualidad de mi moto era la aceleración. Eso me había salvado muchas veces en una persecución.

Hice rugir el motor, estaba perfectamente. Abrí el portal y al poco tiempo recorría el asfalto a cierta velocidad.

Había algo que tenia que hacer antes de nada.

Conducía justo por debajo del limite de velocidad, hoy no quería líos con la policía y menos un retraso por una multa o una persecución.

Llegué a una calle no muy ancha donde la luz era escasa dada la altura de los edificios. Había pocos coches aparcados, así que no tuve problemas en hacerme sitio delante de una librería de aspecto discreto. A duras penas debido al ajado cristal se veían polvorientos montones de libros.

Era el tipo de librería que solo un amante de la lectura frecuentaría.

Me baje de la moto y entré. Estaba abierta.

El escaparte era un aviso respecto al interior. Solo un estrecho pasillo quedaba libre de las montañas de libros que en algunos casos alcanzaban el bajo techo. Todos eran de aspecto discreto, el aspecto que ofrecían los libros realmente interesantes.

En un pequeño mostrador había una chica., de edad parecida a la mía. Tenia una melena corta que no el llegaba al cuello escrupulosamente cortada, piel pálida y unos ojos muy extraños, de un color azul que casi rozaba el violáceo. Era realmente guapa, algo que supe desde el primer momento en que la vi. Parecía muy concentrada en la lectura de un ejemplar poco polvoriento, tanto que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

Me puse delante de ella sin disimular el sonido de mis pisadas.

Me miró rápidamente, exhibiendo un gesto de sorpresa.

-¡Dark!

Se incorporó rápidamente y un tenue rubor acudió a sus mejillas, parecía estar algo nerviosa. Algo curioso dada su anterior calma…

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-me dijo mirándome intermitentemente con aquellos preciosos ojos.

-Rachel, solo he venido a darte una visita.

Ella miró por una pequeña ventana, a través de la cual seguramente vio mi moto.

Cuando se giró hacia mi, yo seguía mirándola. Desvió los ojos y se paso una mano por el pelo.

-Bueno… gracias.

Sonreí, a lo que ella tambien lo hizo. Pareció calmarse.

-¿Tienes planes para hoy?

-Hm… Si, lo siento. He quedado con mis amigas, y se lo había prometido. Lo siento si tenias pensado algo…-me dijo con un tono arrepentido.

-En realidad no. Además, es bueno que pases algo de tiempo con ellas y no que se lo dediques por entero el egoísta de tu novio.

-Claro…-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Adonde vais?

-Nada… al centro comercial…

Perfecto, eso quedaba bastante lejos del aeropuerto. Quería verificar que ella no se iba a acercar en todo el día a la zona.

-Perdón, me tengo que ir. Tengo que hacer la compra.

Sin aviso alguno, posé un beso de disculpa en sus tersas mejillas.

Ella me miró intensamente. Sus ojos casi me hipnotizaron. Me besó y después se separó rápidamente, volviendo a su libro con un carraspeo.

Cuando estaba a punto de irme, su voz llego a mis oídos.

-¿Entonces quedamos el domingo?

-Por supuesto… ¿Te parece que te recoja a eso de las cinco?

-De acuerdo. Cuídate.

-Tu tambien.

Salir conmigo no era, desde luego, la mejor manera de cuidarse. Pero ni con toda la fuerza de voluntad del mundo podría habérselo impedido. Muchas veces me reprochaba los riesgos a los que la exponía solo por permitirle estar cerca de mí.

Yo no era el tipo de persona que compra siempre en el mismo sitio, haciéndose un lugar entre las amistades del tendero de turno. La verdad, lo último que quería era ser reconocido en una tienda. Por eso solía ir por varios establecimientos para comprar todo lo que necesitaba. Comida, principalmente, y un aspersor de jardín que Selis me había pedido. Cargándolo todo en las bolsas de mi moto, me dirigí de vuelta a casa. Aún eran las diez y poco, iba bien de tiempo.

Descargué y organicé la compra, dejando lo de Selis en su pequeño habitáculo donde guardaba sus cacharros de jardín. Ella no estaba, ya se habría marchado al hospital. No volvería hasta el mediodía, eso si no se iba a comer por ahí. Fui a mi habitación y conecte los altavoces de mi bajo al MP3. Pronto Ironmaiden se oyó por toda la casa. Cogí un polvero (objeto que para nada concordaba conmigo) y me enfrenté a la suciedad que invadía los rincones de casa.

Pese a ser una casa grande, resultaba sorprendente lo fácil y rápida que resultaba la limpieza. En apenas una hora ya había acabado con todo.

Hora de ir junto a mis compatriotas.

El "taller" de Joseph era un pequeño bajo sombrío en un callejón más sombrío si cabe. El vivía ahí, y además nos servia a la banda de lugar de reunión. La puerta era una pieza metálica y ajada, pero bastante resistente. Golpee el metal cuatro veces con los nudillos.

Apenas oí unos pasos, después el sonido de un cerrojo al abrirse.

-Bueno, Darknam, te estaba esperando. Vamos, pasa.

La puerta se abrió, y del oscuro interior vino el estridente sonido de una canción de Death metal. Cerré la puerta tras de mi. Joseph me miraba con expectación mientras que con un pie seguía el ritmo de la canción.

Era un chico de pocos años más que yo, pero bastante más escuálido. Tenía un aspecto enfermizo, con unas considerables ojeras, pero unos rasgos que sugerían un intelecto privilegiado. Su pelo era de un apagado color rubio castaño. Tenía unos inquietos ojos verdes. A primera vista, parecía ser uno de esos a los cuales les sometían abusos constantes en el colegio. A primera vista. Cualquiera que lo conociera sabría que el nunca lo habría permitido. Era la personificación de"Mas vale maña que fuerza". Tenía un cerebro brillante y frío, y era alguien que vivía por y para la lógica y el racionalismo. Solo los retos conseguían motivarlo. En la banda, hacia la función de hacker o ingeniero.

-Tengo todo lo que me pediste.-me dijo con una voz ansiosa, diferente del sosegado tono que solía usar.-No fue nada fácil… No, nada fácil…

Joseph tenía el extraño hábito de hablar con los demás como si lo estuviera haciendo para sí mismo.

-Enséñamelo.

-No tengas tanta prisa. Quiero que estean todos. Pero si hay algo para ti…

El dormitorio de Joseph estaba separado del resto del bajo. Era un lugar estrecho y oscuro, solo iluminado por una sucia halógena que parpadeaba. Solo había otra luz, la de su ordenador, conectado a una estantería entera de equipo informático. Otros muchos chismes abarrotaban el resto de estanterías, que cubrían casi por completo las paredes. Una manta cubría la mesa central.

Me apoyé en un banco mientras que él rebuscaba en un estante.

-Ah, aquí esta.

Joseph dejó en mi mano una pistola y varios cargadores. Era una Wildley Mágnum, un modelo capaz de disparar proyectiles del calibre .45 Winchester sin problemas.

-Es una pistola magnifica. Fue muy entretenido hacerle balas.

Particularmente, no solía usar mucho las armas de fuego. Pero eso no quitaba que me fueran tremendamente útiles. Aquella arma ya me pertenecía desde hace bastante tiempo, y de momento nunca me había fallado.

-No las desperdicies… Me he esforzado mucho en ellas. Pueden atravesar un chaleco antibalas y a su usuario sin problemas…

-Un trabajo magnifico.-admití mirando uno de los cartuchos.

Guarde la Wildley en mi cazadora, sin que pareciera que llevaba encima una pistola de semejante potencia.

-¿Todo en orden?

-Si, si… Solo nos queda esperar por el resto…

Joseph miró el reloj con impaciencia, después se encaró con su ordenador y comenzó a teclear con una velocidad asombrosa.

-¿Piensas probarlas hoy?

-Se supone que no debería tener motivos…

Joseph sonrió. Por alguna razón eso no acabo de tranquilizarme.

Tras un tiempo, oí más golpes en la puerta. La abrí.

Ante mí había un joven alto y muy fornido que debía de andar en la veintena. Tenía una expresión estoica. Parecía que si una furgoneta blindada se estrellase contra él, la peor parada seria la furgo. Tenía unos ojos oscuros y el pelo negro. Me miró.

Aquel era Vlad, nuestro hombre de acción. Siempre dispuesto a lo que hiciera falta.

Entró, para lo que tuvo que inclinar la cabeza. Detrás de él estaban dos mujeres. Una era rubia y estilizada, con unos atrayentes ojos verdes y mirada seductora. Estaba jugueteando con unas llaves y hablando con la otra, una pelirroja de encanto parecido y movimientos elegantes.

Laura y Rayne, las espías y, para que negarlo, "femmes fatales". Nunca despreciaban una oportunidad de sacar partido de su atractivo. Me saludaron cordialmente y entraron en el taller. Esos éramos todos.

-Hoy es el día ¿no?

-Si… Hoy mismo…

Joseph destapó la mesa, revelando los varios objetos que la ocupaban. Lo que primero atrajo nuestra atención fueron tres cajitas metálicas herméticamente cerradas con un LED rojo apagado.

-¿Estas son las cargas?

-Si, explosivo plástico C4 de alta potencia. Además están protegidas por un blindaje que os permitirá burlar los detectores. Todas están conectadas al mismo detonador. Solo tenéis que colocarlas.

Entre otras cosas, tambien estaban una cajita anaranjada un poco más pequeña, dos detonadores a distancia, dos móviles, documentación falsa, un reloj aparentemente normal y una mochila con aspecto de estar llena.

-¿Para que sirve el otro detonador?-preguntó Rayne.

-Esta conectado a esa diminuta bomba de deflagración.-dijo Joseph señalando la caja naranja.-Esta se la pondremos al "ratón" para… asegurarnos de que no llega a la madriguera. Tambien he conseguido algo de ropa para disimular…

-¿Acaso alguien sabe de nosotros?

-Ya sabes por que vamos a hacerlo, Vlad. Los planos de los Horngrant vendrán sin ninguna duda… pero lo que no sabemos es si lo están usando como cebo para atraernos… Recuerda que Darknam es una pieza esencial en el tablero…

-Lo cual es muy astuto. Seguramente saben que no podemos ignorar una filtración de esos documentos.-comentó Laura.

Joseph asintió, estaba seguro de que pensar todo esto le había resultado muy entretenido.

-Por eso os he traído una muda. Ignoro hasta que punto saben de nosotros, pero así será más difícil reconocernos.

Nuestro avispado compañero abrió y rebuscó en la bolsa. Sacó un traje negro que me pasó.

-Vamos, Darknam. Tú serás el primero. Ah… No olvides ponerte el reloj. Ven conmigo.

Lo acompañe a su cuarto, donde me vestí. Era un traje de ejecutivo formal. Camisa blanca y corbata y traje negro. Joseph me indicó que me pusiera unas gafas y me peino, escondiendo la mayor parte de mi pelo en una coleta bajo la camisa.

-Ya esta. Ah, ese reloj puede serte útil. Tiene dos dardos que puedes disparar con el botón. Uno tiene veneno, el otro somnífero.- me indicó enseñándome el mecanismo.

Tuve que reconocer que, llegado el caso, aquella ocurrencia de Joseph podría salvarme.

La respuesta de mis compañeros a mi indumentaria fue inmediata.

-Pareces sacado de una sesión de la bolsa en Wall Street. Apenas puedo reconocerte.-dijo Laura.

Me miré aun espejo. La verdad es que no desentonaría en una junta de accionistas. Pero Joseph tenía razón en algo: Era casi imposible reconocerme.

-Vlad, tu turno.

Mi corpulento compañero apareció ante nosotros con una camiseta hawaiana y unas bermudas. Parecía haber sido sacado de las olas de la costa oeste. Rayne estalló en carcajadas, mientras que Laura meramente se sonrió. Vlad frunció el ceño, seguramente no muy a gusto con su indumentaria.

Joseph nos miró a los dos, satisfecho. Después se dirigió a las dos espías.

-El resto es lo vuestro. Confió en que podréis apañaros solas.

Laura y Rayne eran unas perversas seductoras por naturaleza. Por eso debían de sentirse a gusto con la ropa que Joseph les había dado. Ofrecían un aspecto inocentemente engatusador, fatal para cualquier incauto. No pude evitar compararlas mentalmente con viudas negras disfrazadas de mariposas.

-Ya es hora de que nos deas los detalles…

-Si, cierto…

Joseph se encaró con su ordenador. La pantalla mostró el archivo de datos de un hombre. En la imagen aparecía un rostro cuarentón, carente de vivacidad y emoción. El típico ciudadano modelo, contribuyente al estado y muerto por dentro.

-Thomas Smith… Nuestro "ratón"…

-¿Ese es el objetivo? O es un agente secreto muy bueno disimulando, o es un palurdo integral.

-No lo sabemos. Así que tomaremos la primera hipótesis… Aquí veis sus datos tal y como figuran en los archivos estatales. Cuarenta y seis años, divorciado, un hijo. Su ex-mujer le saca todo lo que puede. Trabaja de ejecutivo en una empresa importadora de vinos europeos. Su vuelo llega hoy desde Italia a las trece veinticinco si no hay retrasos. Para entonces todas las bombas deberían estar colocadas.

-¿Solo es él o lleva compañía?

-Viaja solo… aparentemente. No hay que bajar la guardia.

Joseph tecleo y apareció un mapa de la terminal del aeropuerto.

-Hay que colocar las cargas aquí, aquí y aquí.-dijo señalando unos puntos. Una vez estean colocadas, presionad un poco la luz para activarlas. Estaremos allí a las doce cuarenta y cinco, entrando a intervalos de seis minutos. Yo iré primero. Después iréis Laura, Rayne, Vlad y Darknam. Ya sabéis, estaré en el helicóptero esperando… No creo que tengáis problemas en colaros. Os hice documentación falsa.

Nunca supe de donde había sacado Joseph aquel helicóptero, peor el caso es que ya lo tenia desde hace bastante. Y esta vez nos resultaría tremendamente útil.

Estuvimos ultimando los detalles durante un buen rato hasta que nos llegó la hora de irnos. Íbamos a ir todos juntos en el coche de Laura. Un discreto Ford azul de segunda mano, al cual Laura no le daba mucho uso.

Laura aparcó bajo unos árboles, en una zona algo alejada del aeropuerto. No había asfalto, solo un descampado de polvo.

-Vamos, en marcha.

Mientras esperaba a mi turno, muchas cosas cruzaron mi mente. ¿Era Thomas Smith realmente el responsable de los planos? Tenía el presentimiento de que ese hombre solo era la punta del iceberg… de que había algo más. Para empezar ¿Cómo había logrado obtener los documentos? Yo conocía bien el departamento de inteligencia militar markionense… lo suficiente como para saber su impenetrable hermetismo. Incluso alguien de entro lo tendría muy difícil… Joseph hacia bien presuponiendo que era un individuo muy peligroso. Tendría que ser cauto, yo era el encargado de interceptarlo. No llevaba mi Widley encima por precaución en los controles. Después de todo, mi especialidad era el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero… ¿Me serviría de algo llegado el caso?

Miré el reloj. Era mi turno. Me puse en camino.

Llevaba una maleta no muy grande, llena de papeles rellenos de datos falsos. La bomba tambien estaba, pero cualquiera que mirara la confundiría con una cajilla para estilográficas.

En el bolsillo tenia un móvil que me comunicaba directamente con Joseph.

El aeropuerto tenía un techo bastante alto, y en general era un sitio bastante luminoso. Grandes columnas aguantaban el techo. Esas columnas eran precisamente los puntos débiles de la estructura. Al parecer, al arquitecto no se le ocurrió pensar en un ataque terrorista cuando diseño los planos. Bueno, craso error.

Todo en el ambiente aparentaba normalidad. Familias apresuradas, un niño llorando por que su madre no el compraba caramelos, guardias aburridos… Me esforcé en aparentar algo de prisa.

La rutina se sucedía. Mi maleta paso por el detector sin absolutamente ningún percance.

Cuando llegué a la terminal, busque con la mirada a mis compañeros. Laura y Rayne estaban sentadas en unas sillas, hablando entre ellas como si tal cosa, atrayendo provocativamente todas las miradas. Laura pareció verme. Las dos rieron y chocaron las manos en una actitud de colegueo. Era la señal de que ya habían hecho su trabajo.

Parecían desenvolverse sin problemas. Incluso yo no sospecharía de ellas.

Vlad estaba mirando distraídamente las maquinas expendedoras. Cogio una lata de refresco que se bebió de un solo trago. Parecía que el tambien había cumplido con su parte.

Mi móvil sonó, lo cogí casi al instante.

-¿Si?

-Ya son y diez.

-Yo estoy listo ¿Ha pasado algo?

-No. Bien, te avisaré cuando el avión aterricé.

Me estuve paseando por la terminal un buen rato, familiarizándome con ella y memorizando los recovecos que me podrían ser útiles. Todo en el ambiente indicaba una jornada atípica y anodina.

Entonces recibí el aviso.

Alerté a los demás para que me cubrieran.

Thomas Smith apareció en mi campo visual, moviéndose con calma pero si con un patente y torpe agobio. Parecía del tipo de persona que se desmoronaba por un simple viaje. Llevaba una maleta que inmediatamente atrajo mi atención. La agarraba firmemente, no lo tendría fácil para conseguirla.

Thomas chocó aparatosamente contra una agraciada mujer rubia, con lo que las pertenencias de los dos cayeron por el suelo. Laura se inclinó, atrapando inocentemente la mirada de Thomas con su escote.

-Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo.-dijo Laura con un engatusador tono.

-No…No se preocupe. Fue culpa mía…-tartamudeo Thomas.

-Déjeme que le ayude, señor…

-Thomas. Thomas Smith.-dijo él con una sonrisa de todo menos encantadora.

-Es un nombre bonito. Vaya, tiene usted un bonito moreno ¿Vuelve de unas merecidas vacaciones? Estoy segura de que usted es un hombre trabajador y responsable.

-En realidad, fue un viaje de negocios…-respondió el con una sonrisa.

Laura se giró lo justo como para que Thomas viera un sugerente muslo. Aprovechando la oportuna distracción de mi compañera, pase rápidamente por su lado, cogiendo la maleta. Laura me tendió algo disimuladamente: las llaves de la maleta.

Thomas no se dio cuenta de nada. Estaba demasiado concentrado en contarle a Laura una aburrida anécdota acerca de Italia. Anécdota que ella escuchaba con abnegado interés.

Pero alguien si había notificado mis movimientos. En al multitud, distinguí por unos segundos un par de fríos ojos que se clavaban en mi con un intenso rencor. Un tenue escalofrió de excitación recorrió mi cuerpo.

Thomas solo era una marioneta que ignoraba incluso el ser manipulada. Y el titiritero me había encontrado.

Me dirigí al baño. Note como Vlad se quedaba por las inmediaciones. No pude percibir en absoluto los movimientos de mi artero objetivo.

En cuanto entré, comprobé rápidamente que no había nadie y me coloque pegado a la pared, junto a la puerta.

Una sola milésima de segundo me bastó para confirmar que era él. Rápidamente le puse la mano en el cuello y apreté el botón del reloj. El dardo se clavó en su yugular. Aprovechó para intentar golpearme, pero le agarré el brazo y se lo retorcí, poniéndoselo en la espalda.

El se revolvió. Lo solté durante unos segundos para después inmovilizarlo, aprovechando su propia inercia. Lo golpeé contra la pared, dejando que el veneno fluyera por su caudal sanguíneo. En apenas unos momentos, el cuerpo perdió su movimiento y no opuso resistencia.

Pusé los dedos en su cuello, preparado por si reaccionaba. No. Estaba muerto. La calidez de su cuerpo se extinguía irremisiblemente. Ahora otra vida se sumaba a la culpa que supuestamente debía ser un peso innombrable en mi conciencia. Pero por alguna razón, no sentía tal cosa.

Miré su cara. En sus ojos apagados aun se veía impreso un intenso rencor. Por alguna razón, no pude evitar pensar en mí hace unos años, cuando aun no había aprendido a ocultar aquel rasgo de mi ser. Lo registré. No llevaba absolutamente nada encima, a excepción de unos pocos dólares y documentación falsa. Lo cogí todo y coloque el cadáver en uno de los retretes, cerrando la puerta.

Dejé que la adrenalina de la corta lucha se difuminara antes de revisar la maleta de Thomas. Usando la llave que Laura tan amablemente me había conseguido.

Estaba llena de papeles, la mayoría intrascendentales. Pero oculto en el forro, pude encontrar lo que buscaba.

Los planos de fabricación en masa de un misil Horngrant. Los miré durante un tiempo, asimilando lo que tenia entre mis manos. No podía permitir que tal cosa saliera de este condenado lugar. Coloque en el interior de la maleta la bomba y la cerré, dejándola como si nadie la hubiera abierto.

Cuando me disponía a irme, alguien entró.

Era un hombre, uno de los que había visto afuera cuidando de sus familias. En un principio no debería importarme, pero si entraba donde había dejado el cadáver…

Un solo golpe en la nuca me bastó para evitar que sus dedos giraran el pomo de la puerta. Cayó al suelo. Sin importarme si seguia vivo, (no creia tal cosa) lo deje junto al otro.

No tenia necesidad alguna de esto. Realmente la suerte no estaba de su lado.

Vlad estaba a mi lado cuando salí del baño. Le hice un ademán con la cabeza, indicándole que se ocupara de los cuerpos. Volví adonde viera a Thomas por ultima vez. El muy necio seguia allí, ahora charlando con Rayne y Laura a la vez, que seguramente había decidido echarle una desinteresada ayuda a su amiga.

Deje la maleta en el suelo. Mientras me alejaba hacia la salida, oí como las dos se despedían de Thomas con la promesa de llamarlo en cuanto llegaran a casa.

Joseph estaba tecleando en un portátil cuando yo y las chicas llegamos al helicóptero. Alzó la vista y sonrió.

-Parece que había alguien oculto.

-Si.

-Lo veo en tu mirada.

Me senté en el asiento en silencio. Aún nos quedaba salir de ahí y detonar las bombas.

-¿Dónde esta Vlad? Tenemos que irnos antes de que Thomas salga de la terminal.-preguntó Joseph.

-Creo que le costará algo de tiempo salir.-dijo Rayne enseñando en su mano una cartera de piel y un pasaporte.

-¿Le has robado la cartera?

-Algo tenía que llevarme por aguantar a ese muermazo.

-En eso te doy la razón. Que tío tan insoportable. No me extraña que su mujer lo haya dejado.-dijo Laura ceñuda.

Vlad llegó al poco tiempo.

-Los he dejado en un armario de mantenimiento. Quedaran sepultados por los escombros cuando todo explote.

-Entonces vámonos. Darknam, a mi señal haces los honores.-dijo Joseph cerrando el portátil y accionando los controles del helicóptero.

-¿Ya lo tienes todo preparado?

-He tocado un par de hilos en la base de datos de la policía. Culparán a una organización de fanáticos religiosos. Claro que dudo que lo hagan público inmediatamente.

Estábamos ya algo alejados del aeropuerto cuando presione el botón.

La onda expansiva hizo escorar ligeramente al helicóptero. La estructura se vino abajo con un estruendo, dejando una espesa columna de humo negro alzándose en el aire, como muestra de nuestros actos.

-Un material estupendo.-comentó Vlad al ver la humareda.

Bostecé. Solté mi pelo y me acomode en el asiento. No sentía nada, absolutamente nada. Quizás este era el castigo que recibía por mis culpas. Un vació donde debería tener un corazón.

Nos pasamos buena parte de la tarde volando por encima de la costa. Tras unas horas, saltamos desde el helicóptero para volver al coche de Laura. Joseph llevó el helicóptero a los restos del aeropuerto.

Nos cambiamos en casa de Joseph, cogí mi moto mientras que Vlad, Laura y Rayne se iban a tomar algo.

La verdad, a mi tambien me estaba entrando el hambre. Conduje hasta llegar al primer local que encontré. Un chino.

Pedí unos fideos para llevar. Sin demorarme ni un minuto en el lugar, lleve mi moto hasta un monte cerca de mi casa, el típico lugar apartado donde vienen parejas de universitarios con sus coches por la noche. Ahí tome mi almuerzo, sentado en mi moto, viendo el mar destellar con los declinantes rayos de sol. Me di cuenta de que aun tenia el reloj. Daba igual, ya se lo devolvería mañana.

Ya había empezado a oscurecer cuando llegué a casa. Con algo de curiosidad, puse los informativos.

Joseph había hecho un gran trabajo. Ni un solo indicio apuntaba hacia nosotros.

Apagué la tele cuando mencionaban los meritos del personal hospitalario a la hora de atender a los heridos.

Me senté en una silla que tenia delante de una mesa con una partida de ajedrez inconclusa. Aquello me recordó a Selis. Viendo la potencia de aquellas bombas, Selis no habría tenido demasiado trabajo, dudaba que hubiera más heridos que muertos…

Como obedeciendo a una extraña casualidad, oí un motor afuera. Al poco tiempo vi entrar a Seliskatius, acompañada de Kate.

Tenía in aspecto impactante. Su cuidado pelo estaba manchando en sangre y en ella se veía la marca del cansancio y el agotamiento. Parecía querer fulminarme con la mirada. Sabía lo que estaba pensando… "¿Has sido tú?" Era una pregunta estúpida que haría invariablemente. Parecía mentira que preguntara esas chorradas con lo inteligente que era.

-La madre… cuanta tensión hay hoy en el ambiente…-oí decir a Kate. Un comentario típico de ella.

-Darknam…Has sido tú ¿Verdad?-me dijo forzosamente.

Mi expresión debió de dejar translucir algo, pues Selis parecía más enfadada a cada momento.

-Sabes que no podría haberlo hecho solo… Traes un aspecto… impactante. Será mejor que te duches.-le dije en derterense. No había ninguna necesidad de que Kate se enterase de lo que hablábamos.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué lo hicisteis?!

Explicaciones… Necesarias pero a la vez tan tediosas. A veces Selis podía llegar a ser algo molesta.

-Te lo diré en una palabra: Horngrant. Un espía pensaba filtrar los planos. Asesinarlo con una bomba en el aeropuerto era nuestra mejor opción. Así no llamará la atención. Ya tenemos a unos fanáticos como cabezas de turco.-le expliqué. Aquello era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Incluso Selis entendería nuestros motivos, ella sabia tan bien como yo de que eran capaces aquellos pequeños monstruos.

Pareció entenderlo bastante bien. Se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sofá, para susto de Kate.

-¿Qué prefieres, una o dos docenas de muertos… o unos cuantos descerebrados con el poder de causar un holocausto nuclear? Entiéndelo, Selis. Solo he elegido el mal menor.

Eso debería bastar para quitármela de encima, al menos por hoy.

Kate fue prontamente a auxiliar a Selis.

-¡Selis! ¡¿Estas bien?!

-Una pequeña impresión, eso es todo. Solo tiene que descansar un rato.-le dije en inglés. Realmente necesitaba un descanso.

Kate se llevó a Selis a su habitación, no sin antes dirigirme una severa mirada. Parecía que aun me quedaba una charla por soportar.

Cuando volvió no perdió tiempo en plantarse delante de mi.

-¿Sabes lo que has hecho, pedazo de bruto?

-Esto no es asunto tuyo, Kate.

-¡¡Vas a escucharme, lo quieras o no!!

Crucé las manos mientras Kate empezaba a despotricar delante de mí, haciendo gala de su fogoso carácter. Lentamente, mis dedos tomaron posiciones en el mecanismo del reloj.

Dispare el último dardo. Kate se dio cuenta en cuanto penetró su piel. Luchando contra el sueño, se llevó la mano hacia la empuñadura de sus pistolas. Cayó al suelo apenas desenfundarlas.

Meneé la cabeza y quite toda munición que ella pudiera llevar encima. Tratando con ella, era mejor prevenir. A saber como se despertaría.

La dejé en el cuarto de invitados.

Los primeros síntomas de sueño no se hicieron esperar. Había sido un día intenso. Tras apagar las luces, me fui a la cama y me quite la camiseta, quedando a dormir con los vaqueros puestos.


End file.
